bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Bear's Birthday Bash (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "Bear's Birthday Bash", Season 1, episode 35, 35th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome to the blue house Hello from the small mouse What's in the Mail, Today? (song) and What's That Smell? Bear: Oh hi Ha ha It's so Good To See You And I was wondering when you were going to Get here Cause I'm just about to check the mail Look we got mail Oh, Yes What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today I wonder wonder wonder What's in the mail Today What's in the What's in the mail Today Oooh Well, Let's see What's in the mail Today. Hmm. Oh, look. It's A Card For Bear. That's Me. Well Come on In. Now let's see who. Hmm What's that smell? Wait a minute. Hmm It's you. Ooh, Tell me, did you just have some cereal for breakfast? Bear: And do you know what I like to do on my birthday? I like to have a nice quiet day relaxing with my friends doing nothing at all. Bear's Friends Meet Bear Ojo: Tutter: Happy birthday, Bear! Break out the cheddar, guys! The Big Blue House is partyin' today! Give Ojo: Hey, "give." Pip and Pop: Cool, "give." Tutter: Huh? Ojo: Giving is a really nice way to make someone feel good. But what do you give someone on their birthday? The Bear Cha-Cha-Cha Ojo: Hey, has anyone ever told you you smell like cereal? Pop: How are we supposed to decorate the living room with Bear resting in there? Pip and Pop: It would ruin the surprise. Treelo: Bear Cha-cha-cha. Cha-cha-cha. Tutter: Treelo, look, we don't care if it's the Porcupine Cha-cha-cha. Pop: Yeah. Tutter: We still haven't go time to go dancing! Ojo: Oh oh oh, wait! Yeah. Yeah. The cha-cha-cha. Treelo's got a great idea about how to get Bear out of the living room. The Bear Cha-Cha-Cha Everybody in the Tub Rub a Dub Dub Everybody in the Tub Rub a Dub Dub Everybody in the Tub Rub a Dub Dub Everybody in the Tub Shadow's Story Bear: Hey, everybody! (The kids gasping) Bear: Who wants a mess of cooked and butter string beans? Ojo: Oh, no! (The kids panic and running around the hallway think Bear is coming.) (Ojo kepts blocking Tutter, Treelo, Pip and Pop for a place to hide.) (Tutter, Treelo, Pip and Pop sprint away except Ojo. Suddenly Ojo hears Bear in the distance.) Bear: Hello, everybody! I'll be right down. Ojo: (gasps) Oh, no! What would I do? (gives the audience an idea) Hey, how's that song go? You know the one that Bear sings to call Shadow? (Meanwhile in the Upstairs Hallway, Bear peeks to the audience.) Bear: Where is everybody? Hmm. Well, let's go down to the kitchen and try to find them. Shadow: (narrating) Monday's child is fair of face (child laughs) Shadow: (narrating) Tuesday's child is full of grace Ballerina Dancer: (singing then trips over) Ow! Oh! Shadow: Wednesday's child is full of woe (An animated image of teardrops can be seen under the child's eye.) (child cries) Shadow: Thursday's child is far to go Far Away Child: (whistles then Pants) Whew! (Whistles again) Shadow: Friday's child is for loving and giving Girl: What a good dog! (dog barks) Shadow: Saturday's child works hard for a living Mining Man: I love digging ditches. Hey! I love it, I dig it! Shadow: Sunday's child is bonny and blithe Cat Girl: Hey, Look at me, look at me! I'm bonny and blithe. Shadow: Well, I think we've spent enough time together now, Bear. Bear: Huh? Shadow: Oh, I mean, um --- I've got to fly now. So, um, see you soon. Bear: Oh, uh, Shadow, uh--- Shadow: Bye. (She magically disappears on the hallway wall.) Bear: Bye? Um, Thanks. Everybody's having a little... odd today. (beat) (to the audience) Do you what happened when there up too? Hmm? Oh, well. Let's go down to the kitchen and try to find them. Surprise Bear! {Cut to: Living Room} Bear: Hello? Hey, This isn't the kitchen. All: Surprise! Happy Birthday, Bear! Bear: This is great. I didn't want a fuss made, but, wow, I can't believe it. Happy Birthday, Bear! Happy, happy, happy, happy birthday, birthday Happy, happy, happy, happy birthday, birthday Happy happy birthday (babbles) birthday Happy birthday to you To You To me? Everybody Happy, happy, happy, happy birthday, birthday Happy, happy, happy, happy birthday, birthday Happy happy birthday Happy, happy, happy birthday Happy birthday to you Gee, thanks, guys. Let's sing it to him one more time! Happy, happy, happy, happy birthday, birthday (Happy!) Happy, happy, happy, happy birthday, birthday (Birthday!) Happy happy birthday Happy, happy, happy birthday Happy happy birthday Happy, happy birthday to you Luna's Main Plot About Give and Goodbye Song Bear Ah, There She Is. Hey, Luna. Luna Why, Hello, Bear. Or should I say Happy Birthday, Bear? Bear and Luna: (Laughing) Luna: I sent you a card but you know there aren't any Mailboxes on the Moon. so tell me how was your Big Day Today? Bear: Well, it all started out with a wonderful birthday card from my friend Ursa. Luna: Ah. Bear: And then everyone gave me a party. Luna: Oh, how wonderful. Your friends are so giving, Bear. They love to see you happy. Bear: Yeah, I was happy to just sit back and relax today. But Ojo, Tutter, Treelo and Pip and Pop did such a good job of surprising me. With a little help from all of you, out there too. Luna: Ah. Giving something to someone you care about can make you feel better than anything else in the whole world. Bear: True, Luna. But you know, there is one last thing I'd like for my birthday. Luna: Hmm. And would that be a Goodbye Song? Bear: You guessed it, Luna. Luna: What a wonderful way to end a very happy birthday. I'd love to, Bear. (They sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage) Bear. Bye, Now. Well Thanks For Visiting the Big Blue House. Bye. Oh. By the way, Thanks for coming to my party and thanks for the great surprise. See You Soon. ha ha ha ha ha ha. ♪ Happy Birthday To Me ♪♪Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts